


Night Strike on the Nemesis

by KPenDragon



Series: KP's Primeverse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, implied Megatron/Night Strike, non-canon, past Megatron/Night Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfamiliar femme arrives on the Nemesis, and Starscream is none too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Strike on the Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble to help get the flow of my TFOC's personality; this is not actually canon to my other writings. So I do not intend to continue this.

It had started off as any other day on board the Nemisis; by now there was a sort of routine worked out amongst the crew. However, when Starscream entered the command deck, something very out of the ordinary greeted him.

“What’s the estimated time of arrival on the signal Soundwave?”

The silent mech brought up the projected map on the main screen for the warlord to view. The second in command silently slid up beside his lord, scanning over the data as well. From the looks of what was displayed, something was heading straight for them, and it would be there within the hour.

“Expecting a visitor my liege?”

“Ah, Starscream,” the larger mech turned to address him, seemingly just noticed his arrival, “Make sure there’s a set of quarters free in the barracks, and that the hanger is clear.”

“So we are expecting a visitor then.”

Megatron growled slightly, turning back away. “Yes, just repeat the obvious like a useless voice recorder.”

The seeker frowned, taking a slight half step back; it was never wise to make his master mad, and seeing as he’d seemed to have been in, what could be described for him, a “good mood”, he really didn’t want to push his luck in ruining it. The warlord saw him from the corner of his optic, and growled again.

“You have your orders Starscream.”

“Yes my lord. However…may I inquire who it is we are expecting.”

Megatron smirked, returning his attention back to the main screen, as new information started to scroll down. Starscream lingered for a few more seconds, waiting for a response, but when none came, he figured it was just wise to cut his losses and run, before his lingering made his master’s good mood fade away again. Still, there was a new Decepticon arriving to the ship; this had quite the many opportunities to it, both for and against his favor. He would have to play this carefully to make sure they were definitely in his favor…  
\---  
The hour had past and just as the silver seeker was returning to the command deck, after performing the “duties” he’d been given, his master was exiting.

“Ah Starscream,” Megatron sounded exceptionally…jovial? as he laid optics upon the silver mech, “Perfect timing.”

“My lord,” he gave a half bow, “The tasks you requested have been accomplished.”

“Good, good. We shall be in the hanger bay; you have the command deck for the time being.”

“But my liege,” Starscream tried to think quickly, “Surely Soundwave can handle things.”

The warlord chuckled, moving aside enough to let the silent mech come out along side him. Starscream frowned, catching the meaning of that.

“My lord, I must insist. After all, as your second in command, shouldn’t I also be there to great any new recruits.”

Again, Megatron chuckled, raising an optic ridge Soundwave’s direction. He remained silent, but it was obvious the two of them shared something in that silence, pertaining to what the seeker had just said.

“Very well Starscream.”

He nearly choked, not really thinking he’d get his way so easily.

“You do have a valid point. as second in command, one would have the duty to oversee “new recruits”.”

The way the larger mech had said the last was unnerving, but the seeker still followed as he was motioned to do so. Megatron walked ahead of the both of them, with Soundwave and Starscream a few steps behind, the former on the warlord’s right and the later to his left.

“Knockout,” he was speaking through his personal comm. now.

“Yes my liege?” the red medic responded from whatever part of the ship he was currently in.

“Take charge of the command deck for the time being, while Soundwave and I attend to some business.”

“I thought Starscream was handling the babysitting duty.”

The seeker pouted at that. Megatron just smirked.

“He insisted on joining us. Still, you’re perfectly qualified to “baby sit” are you not,” the last words had his usual threatening tone underlying them.

“Of course. I shall be there post haste.”

“Good,” and off went the comm. as they continued towards the hanger bay.

As they walked, the seeker was still trying to work out what was going on, from he’d learned. There was a new Decepticon arriving, one that both Megatron and Soundwave were interested in, and that apparently Knockout had been briefed about…when he hadn’t. Well, maybe the medic hadn’t been told, what he said could have just been alluding to the mention that eh was to take over the command deck; after all, for a shift in command, even temporary, it was a good idea to inform all of the important officers. So alright, that point could be removed. Still though, a new Decepticon that both the warlord and the communications officer were interested in. what could that all mean…

He didn’t have long to ponder that though. They were quickly upon eth hanger bay, so much so that while he was lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed that Megatron had stopped. Starscream let out an involuntary squeak as he collided with his liege’s back, but the larger mech didn’t seem to notice, or at the very least care. Soundwave slipped around his master’s side to stand beside him. Starscream gingerly peeked around; first to see if he would be reprimanded, then he stepped out more confidently when no punishment seemed to be coming. The bay though was…empty. Just as empty as Starscream had left it about half an hour ago when he’d made sure it was cleared out.

“Well, where are they?” the seeker spoke up, a hand going to a hip as he tried to cover his nervousness.

“Patience Starscream,” Megatron mused. 

The silver seeker was about to open his mouth to say something else, but whatever response or complaint he may have had was cut off short as the hanger bay door were opened and a dark flyer came speeding in. The air whooshed all around them; if Starscream hadn’t been used to vacuums like this, he surely would have lost his footing due to his thin frame. The doors closed once the new comer had landed; there now stood a modified Cybertronian aircraft, not large enough to be a ship, so it must have been the one they were waiting for.

Megatron was the first to step forward, clapping slowly. “Quite the entrance as usual. Welcome to my warship.”

“Tsch, you call this a ship.”

“Now see here you,” Starscream cut in, trying to puff himself up; he couldn’t let whoever this new comer was act like this, “Do you have any idea who you are addressing in such a disrespectful manor.”

“Do you fly boy.”

The aircraft shifted now, leaving in its place a dark purple femme standing in its place. Starscream had involuntarily taken a step back as she had transformed, not knowing what to expect, but what ever it was, this was not it. It was very obvious she was not a seeker by default; her frame was just too wide set and stocky to be any sort of proper seeker. Yet she carried herself quite well, with quite a large amount of authority and confidence. She looked quite at home…and that was something he wouldn’t put up with.

“You must excuse Starscream,” Megatron said easily, stepping forward and extending his hand to her. “He forgets his manors quite often.”

“Thought you’d get a better taste in flyers after all this time,” she scoffed, taking his arm and grasping it as he grasped hers.

That made him pause; the warlord didn’t typically great anyone in such a way. He had only seen him do so once before, and that was when they ran into another of the gladiatorial stock. That was a gesture of comradery, of equality, of brotherhood. But he didn’t recall ever seeing this femme in the Pit; then again, Starscream hadn’t really been one for the bloodsports…

“You should know some habits are hard to break.” 

The warlord chuckled slightly, releasing her as Soundwave moved forward to also great her. She nodded as she grasped the silent mech.

“Good to see you aren’t offlined either.”

Well that solidified it; she must have been from Kaon.

“Your ship is still a pile of scrap,” she commented again. “I can’t believe you’re planning to take over a planet with this.”

“You would be surprised at what it’s capable,” he turned, gesturing for her to come with him, as he slid one hand behind her to guide her in the same direction. “A quick tour will prove just that.”

Starscream, growing impatient with being ignored, cleared his throat. Two sets of red optics locked onto him with quite equal annoyance, while the third just turned his visored face towards him. Ignoring the uneasiness that look gave him when doubled, eth seeker spoke as pompously as he could,

“Well, seeing as you three clearly already are acquainted, I guess I’ll just have to introduce myself then. I am Starscream, Lord Megatron’s second in command, and the air commander of the Nemesis. And you would be?”

Megatron started to growl, readying to bark in anger at the inpetulant seeker for the umpteenth time, but before he could, the dark femme stepped forward. She looked the slim mech over, helm to ped a few times, sizing him up, her optics hard though as she did so. Starscream tried to hold his resolve under that inspection, but she was giving him just an uneasy a feeling as when the warlord did just the same. Megatron actually smirked slightly as he noticed the seeker’s reactions to the femme’s actions; he was actually enjoying this little show of dominance. 

Finally she blinked, relaxing her stance; she didn’t see the seeker as any sort of a threat.

“Night Strike.”

“Night Strike?”

“That’s what I said,” she hissed slightly, “What, are you a malfunctioning vocal recorder now?”

He went slack jawed at that, and composure he was holding onto just faded. Megatron chuckled at that.

“Come Night Strike, we have much to catch you up on.”

She looked to the warlord with a nod. “Yes, of course my lord.”

As they passed the seeker, he couldn’t help but notice that this femme, this Night Strike, easily took his place walking behind Megatron. She acted like she belonged there, like it was her natural place.

This would not do at all.  
\---  
Not much time had passed since Night Strike came aboard the Nemesis, but to Starscream, the second she’d touched down was when she’d over stayed her welcome. For the most part, the femme actually hadn’t done much of anything, least of all to him. She had kept to herself actually; she didn’t even hang around the command deck with Megatron or Soundwave that often. She had been given a physical, and she had been seen lurking about the halls, that really was it. She hadn’t even spoken two words to most, but already all of the Vehicons were giving her space, were intimidated just by the sheer air she carried about herself. At times, it was almost like there was another Megatron on board, and he was not happy with that.

After all, one was bad enough! But he could handle one; he’d been doing so for quite a long time after all. Heck, he’d been doing it for so long, he almost couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t! Which brought up the next point; he had been at Megatron’s side for so long, and yet he had never seen nor heard about this femme before. Not once in all his years, dutifully serving his master, did she ever come up, and yet she just waltzes on in like she owns the place? He was not having that, not at all. He was Starscream, no one was allowed to just move in and take his place, unless it was over his lifeless rusted shell-

Suddenly he was pulled off his feet; he had been walking down a corridor, plotting to himself, so he hadn’t noticed the shadowy arm reach out from an opened doorway and grab him. In a blink, the silver seeker was pulled into the darkened room, and the door shut fast, cutting off all light. In the darkness only his optics and the one who’d pulled him in were the only pinpoint of lights; a set of blood red pinpoints bored into him. He froze at first, self preservation his first thought. Before he could mutter any sort of plea to bargain his way out of whatever punishment was leaning his way, the lights flickered on and he found himself face to face with the dark purple femme. His panic shifted to annoyance as he scowled.

“What do you think you’re do-” he squeaked as the grip on his neck tightened; surprisingly enough the stout femme had some strength to her.

“Shut up,” she snapped sharply, tightening her grip just a bit, making him squeak again. “I know you’ve been watching me, and I don’t like it. I’ve killed mechs for far less, but because Megatronus seems to have some sort of interest vested in you, I’ve reframed from doing so.”

“Mega…tronus…” he coughed.

Night Strike just huffed and released him. Starscream scrambled just out of her reach, running a palm over his bruised neck cables. He watched her carefully, ready to spring back if she tried to grab him again. She just flexed her claws for a second, as if to work out stiff joints.

“You have one chance to explain yourself, and if I don’t like it, then I’ll kill you.”

“Megatron would never allow you to.”

She smirked, optics flickering. “You don’t know him very well then.”

His optics narrowed into deadly slits. “I know him better than you I would say. I have been Megatron’s second in command for centuries. I have been there with every victory and with every failure. I have even gone so far as to take it upon myself to lead when he could not. There would be no Decepticons without me. I am your superior, I am your master. I am Starscream, and you will show me the respect that I deser-”

Again, the femme was upon him, this time she pressed so tightly against his neck, he was convinced something had snapped; she also had a sharp blade jutting from her arm sheath just inches from piercing through his jaw into is central processor. A sharp hiss escaping her lips as her optic narrowed into fiery slits.

“Listen here you useless rust heap,” she growled low and warningly, “I know exactly who you are. You’re the sniveling coward that manned the energon stations, and jumped to join us at the first signs that the Autobots were loosing ground. And before that, you lounged about in some high rise in Vos, never giving a second thought for anything below your station. You’re an opportunist out for to save his own plating.”

“Like you are any different.”

She growled again, inching the blade closer. “I survived horrors and monstrosities you could never imagine, the Pits are just the tip of the atrocities. Since them, I have wrecked even greater horrors, which not even the most deranged of our faction would will upon even the most hated of enemies. You think you can threaten me?”

The intensity of her voice, the steely look in her optics; this was not a femme to toy with. Warn torn and battle scarred, there was no denying she was a veteran of the Pits, whether she’d fought or not. She had killed, and had no qualms about doing it again. Indeed, when he felt like she was another Megatron, he was right; the two had been cast from the same mold, and that was a frightening thought.

“You had the choice to become a Decepticon; I was forced to become one by others like you, the privileged and the pompous. I rose above the station I was cast into, and I will not have the likes of you cast me back into servitude.”

She threw him down now; he landed mostly on his side, propping up on an elbow with a cough to try to free his crushed neck. A heel clicked just beside him, so his optics darted upwards, up to the dark femme looming over him.

“You assumed I was a rival, here to replace you; that was an equal, or better, lower than yourself. But you couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

He swallowed hard, it taking every ounce of self control he had not to be shaking in his frame as her words cut deep.

“The only reason you’ve stood at his side is because I could not. I am not your replacement; you were my stand in. We are not equals, we will never be equals. You’re not even worthy enough to lick the dirt from my peds.”

She hissed, turning three-quarters away for the door.

“The quicker you learn your place Starscream, the easier things will be.”

And with that she left. He just stayed where he had fallen for a few moments longer, before resting his helm against his arm, laying flat face down now on the floor. This was not going to be good for him…


End file.
